


Dotknąć

by Martisz



Series: Tłumaczenia felinefelicitations [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, aseksualny Loki, miłośc bez seksu, negocjowanie związku, odwrócenie ról, postać aseksualna
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martisz/pseuds/Martisz
Summary: Thor przyprowadza swojego brata, żeby poznał drużynę. Anthony jest bogiem inżynierii, mechaniki czy coś. Loki nie złapał tego za pierwszym razem.Wie jedynie, że Anthony jest najbardziej atrakcyjną osobą, jaką widział w życiu.(Ten, w którym Tony jest młodszym bratem Thora, a Loki geniuszem, playboy’em, milionerem, filantropem)
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Tłumaczenia felinefelicitations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179800
Kudos: 8





	Dotknąć

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332457) by [felinefelicitations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinefelicitations/pseuds/felinefelicitations). 



> Autorkę zainspirował [ten art](https://rngrn.tumblr.com/post/64108877959). Ja to przetłumaczyłam, bo jakiś czas noemiharpia zapytała, czy mam w planach coś z odwróceniem ról i Tony'm z Asgardu.

Loki w całym swoim życiu nie widział nikogo bardziej atrakcyjnego.

\- A to – mówi Thor – mój brat, Anthony.

Loki próbuje sobie przypomnieć słowa. Jest geniuszem, słowa powinny być proste, ale zamiast tego jego głowa zapycha się równaniami, liczbami, próbami zmapowania, obliczenia i rozebrania na części.

Mgliście zauważa, że upuścił kawę.

Anthony wyciąga rękę i lekko unosi lewy kącik ust, jakby był w pełni świadomy, co takiego zrobił z mózgiem Lokiego. Jest to wystarczająco irytujące, by człowiek mógł go pozbierać. Siebie. Siebie pozbierać.

Prawie.

\- Ach, bracie…

\- Mnie się nie tyka – mówi Loki, poprawiając okulary i zerkając w dół na swoją rozlaną kawę. – Miło ci zapewne – dodaje, próbując _coś_ uratować z tego pierwszego spotkania.

\- Czyżby? – pyta Anthony, unosząc brew. W idealny łuk. Loki aż czuje, jak trochę miękną mu kolana.

\- Tak – rzuca ostro wynalazca i wychodzi.

Ucieka lepiej to opisuje, ale Lokiemu bardziej podoba się wychodzi.

* * *

Anthony najbardziej lubi Lokiego, gdy ten jest w najgorszym stanie, najmniej ludzki. Obserwowanie kogoś tak oschłego, jak on sam, jest fascynujące. Gdy wynalazca jest zanurzony po szyję w jednym ze swoich projekcików – nowej zbroi, jednym ze swych cennych aut, kolekcji orchidei – jest genialny i bystry. Gdy są na polu walki, jego głos staje się zimny i precyzyjny, informując ich szybko i zwięźle.

Anthony jest także pewien, że Loki go lubi. Świadczą o tym: pół tuzina rozlanych kaw, trzy uderzenia o bar, jeden połamany stół i liczne siniaki. Loki zaczyna się bez przerwy rumienić, gdy tylko przestanie myśleć i znów jest człowiekiem, a słowa tak mu się plączą, że w końcu ogranicza się do pojedynczych sylab. To nie tak, że Anthony nie jest przyzwyczajony do bycia obiektem pożądania – po prostu jest przyzwyczajony do tego, że musi o to _zabiegać_.

Do tego Loki jest całkowicie nieświadomy tego, że Anthony chce z nim spróbować.

\- Powodzenia z tym – komentuje Natasha, gdy Loki _po raz kolejny_ dał radę uciec przed aluzjami Anthony’ego.

Bóg spogląda na nią, rozdrażniony, że ktoś widział jak, pomimo wyraźnego zauroczenia, Loki wciąż nie wylądował w jego łóżku.

\- Jest aseksualny. – Natasza uśmiecha się kącikiem ust. – Nawet nie myśli o seksie, gdy na ciebie patrzy.

* * *

Loki pracuje – udoskonala jeden z repulsorów. Majstruje przy nim, oddaje strzał, jeszcze trochę majstruje; odrzut jest nie taki, zużywa nieodpowiednią ilość energii. To nudna praca, ale musi patrzeć, co robi, musi się na tym skupić – i dobrze, skoro Anthony najechał na warsztat krótko po tym, jak zaczął naprawiać repulsor.

\- Wiesz, od dwóch tygodni próbuję się z tobą przespać.

Mózg Lokiego przestaje pracować. Prawie strzela sobie w twarz. Przypadkiem.

Odkłada wszystko i udaje mu się wydobyć z siebie pytający dźwięk. Patrzy wszędzie, tylko nie na boga, który przygląda mu się. Który aż do teraz był cudownie cicho i nie zwracał na siebie uwagi. Loki zerka na niego: Anthony wpatruje się w niego uważnie z tą odrobiną rozbawienia na ustach, która sprawia, że wygląda idealnie.

\- Natasza powiedziała, że jesteś aseksualny. To prawda?

Kubeł zimnej wody. Wygląda na to, że nawet fizycznie perfekcyjny bóg inżynierii nie może pominąć _tego_ konkretnego faktu; to odrobinę rozczarowującego tak naprawdę, nawet jeśli oznacza, że Loki jest na tyle zirytowany, że znów może myśleć.

Bo czyż to nie zawsze się tak kończy: ktoś chce sprawdzić, czy Lokiego naprawdę nie interesuje seks, udowodnić, że może go _naprawić_. Jest w nim wiele rzeczy do naprawy, ale ta nie jest jedną z nich – tego jest pewien. Jeśli ma reputację, to tylko dlatego, że jest ostrożnie konstruowana tak, by pasowała do tego, na czym zawiesiła się reszta świata.

Poza tym, bezpieczniej – łatwiej – jest zapłacić, żeby dostać to, czego naprawdę chce, niż mieć partnera, który namawiałby go na seks. Nigdy nie miał tego problemu z dziewczynami i chłopakami na telefon, zawsze są mile zdziwieni, że jedyne, czego chce, to dotyk nagiej skóry bez stosunku, może do tego pogłaskanie po włosach.

\- Tak – mówi Loki zamiast tego. Już dawno dał sobie spokój z wyjaśnianiem. – Nawet… - macha ręką w stronę Anthony’ego, czując jak się rumieni – nie zmieni tego.

Anthony tylko lekko przechyla głowę.

\- Hmm. – Bóg głaszcze przez chwilę swoją brodę, analizując Lokiego.

Ten próbuje nie patrzeć prosto na niego, spoglądając na części rozrzucone przed nim. Tak jest po prostu bezpieczniej.

\- Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś?

\- Nie – mówi krótko Loki, bo się nie zastanawiał. – To dlatego wciąż używasz tych okropnych tekstów na podryw?

\- Nie, są prostu śmieszne. Lubię patrzeć, jak się czerwienisz.

Loki czuje rodzący się na swojej twarzy rumieniec i zaciska zęby.

\- Dlatego się ciebie nie tyka?

\- Czy to twoja sprawa? Chciałeś się tylko do mnie dobrać, nie widzę, dlaczego jeszcze miałbyś się mną interesować.

\- Jesteś fascynujący. Zwykle poznaje ludzi przez seks i tyle.

Loki unosi głowę, głownie po to, by się w niego wpatrywać. Anthony wzrusza ramionami, w ogóle niezawstydzony.

\- Więc, co robisz zamiast tego?

Lokiego ściska w żołądku. Przypomina sobie, żeby oddychać. Czuje, że jego myśli zaczynają wyłączać słowa, by znów przejść do opisywania świata liczbami.

\- Nie może cię to interesować. Nie prześpię się z tobą, jeśli będziesz wystarczająco czarujący. – Chwyta się złości, którą wzbudzają w nim te słowa. – Mówię poważnie.

Anthony unosi ręce i się uśmiecha. Jest to uroczy uśmiech, ostry i inteligentny, Lokiemu miękną kolana i ściska się żołądek. Nienawidzi tego prawie tak bardzo, jak to kocha.

\- Nie będę cię namawiał. Ale lubię cię i chciałby cię poznać poza polem bitwy i mamrotaniem, kiedy pracujesz. Obiecuję, że nie będę się starał z tobą przespać. – Anthony przerywa, a gdy cisza zaczyna być niezręczna, Loki, ponad tętnem krwi w uszach, trochę zaczyna sobie zdawać sprawę, że bóg czeka na jego odpowiedź.

\- Och. Ja. – Loki zamyka usta i przełyka. – Ok. Tak. Brzmi nieźle.

Anthony uśmiecha się. Loki zastanawia się, czy to nie był błąd.

* * *

Idą na kilka randek – a przynajmniej tak nazywa to reszta drużyny. Czubki uszu Lokiego oblewają się pięknym odcieniem czerwieni, gdy słyszy, jak Barton pyta Anthony’ego, jak było na randce.

Bóg zastanawia się, czy tego nie zacząć powtarzać.

Każda randka, ogólnie rzecz biorąc, była minikatastrofą. Nie w negatywnym sensie – w sumie Anthony uważa, że to urocze, że nawet jeśli Lokiemu udaje się coraz lepiej wysławiać, wciąż jest taki nieskoordynowany. Jest to też przezabawne. Do co najmniej dwóch restauracji wynalazca przyrzekł nigdy nie wrócić.

Ale jego umysł zawsze tam jest, tuż pod powierzchnią, a sarkazm Lokiego nigdy nie jest tak palący, jak wtedy, gdy kieruje nim w siebie. Anthony cieszy się, że to nie zniknęło, że jedna z rzeczy, która go do niego przyciągnęła, nie jest maską.

Dzisiaj nawet nie wychodzą – jest film (Loki nalegał) i jedzenie, którego tak naprawdę nie jedzą. Człowiek jest poddenerwowany, na tyle, że nawet się nie plącze. Anthony ledwo co zobaczył z filmu, bo jest dużo bardziej zainteresowanym tym, że wynalazca naprawdę _mówi_.

Dlatego też film nie rozprasza go na tyle, by przeoczył, że śmiertelnik się przysuwa czy że drżą mu ręce z nerwów.

\- Tak? – pyta Anthony, gdy Loki przestaje nagle mówić i tylko na niego patrzy intensywnie.

Ten mruga i rumieni się na twarzy, aż po czubki uszu.

\- Chcę… - Loki przerywa, oblizuje usta. Anthony tylko unosi brew. Człowiek kontynuuje: - Chcę cię dotknąć.

Sekundę zajmuje asowi zrozumienie dlaczego wywołało to tyle nerwów, tyle zażenowania ( _ludzie_ \- myśli czule), a wtedy się uśmiecha, bo dotyk – fizyczność – są dla niego tak łatwe, jak sarkazm. Wszystko w nim jest ruchowe, fizyczne i pod powierzchnią dzikie.

(Poznaje ludzi przez seks, bo tak naprawdę mapuje, rozbija i _poprawia_. Po prostu nie wspomina tej ostatniej części w trakcie. Zwykle.)

\- Jasne – mówi Anthony. – Co tylko chcesz.

Loki krzywi się. Anthony się śmieje.

\- Powiem ci, jeśli nie będę chciał czegoś robić – obiecuje.

\- Tak. – Loki znów mu się uważnie przygląda, wierci się trochę.

\- Masz. – Anthony sięga, podnosi Lokiego i sadza na swoich kolanach. Człowiek jest lekki, mniejszy od niego; pod swoimi rękami as czuje napięte mięśnie i twarde kości jego bioder. Wynalazca wydaje z siebie kilka nieskładnych dźwięków, łapiąc Anthony’ego za ramiona, by nie spaść.

Wpatruje się w niego przez kilka chwil z półotwartymi ustami. Anthony zastanawia się, czy Loki się całuje – jego usta się do tego na pewno świetnie nadają, szczególnie przyciągająca wzrok dolna warga.

Wtedy Loki uderza go w ramię. Po chwili muska to samo miejsce i nie, żeby to w ogóle Anthony’ego zabolało. As śmieje się, Loki się odpręża, przejeżdżając dłońmi po jego piersi.

\- I jak? – pyta Anthony.

\- Dobrze. Może być. To znaczy może być. Nie jest źle. Wiesz, o co mi chodzi. To…

Anthony całuje go, zanim Loki wpadnie w kolejną pętlę wyjaśnień. Krótko, delikatnie. Człowiek zamiera, a potem oddaje się pocałunkowi z jękiem pożądania. Anthony przejeżdża dłońmi w górę, jedną obejmując głowę Lokiego, a drugą zostawiając na jego talii i pozwala sobie na odkrywanie, pozwala sobie zacząć budować plan tego jasnego jak gwiazda człowieka na swoich kolanach, którego chciał zmapować odkąd tylko go ujrzał.

* * *

Anthony jest od niego dużo większy; Loki niby to wiedział, ale jakoś nigdy to do niego w pełni nie dotarło. Nie może powiedzieć, żeby mu to przeszkadzało, na pewno nie po tym, jak pozbyli się koszul i może do woli kreślić wzory na tej skórze, może się w nią wtulić. Pozwala swojemu mózgowi się wyłączyć, zmienić to wszystko w prosty strumień liczb i wrażeń – wielkość dłoni Anthony’ego, przyjemne tarcie spracowanych rąk na nagiej skórze, szybkość pulsu Anthony’ego, ciepło jego ust. W końcu nawet liczby zostają zastąpione przez to, co natychmiastowe: dotyk i smak, i dźwięk.

 _Dom_.

Może oddychać. Całuje Anthony’ego po szyi, czuje, jak ręka asa zaciska się w jego włosach, a potem masuje mu głowę. Loki wzdycha, jeszcze bardziej się relaksuje, jeszcze bardziej wtula w niego. Ręce asa muskają jego plecy, podążają śladem żeber i wracają do pasa. Szepce, tak jak wcześniej, ale Loki ledwo na to zwraca uwagę, zauważa tylko, jak ten dźwięk pomaga mu się jeszcze bardziej odprężyć.

W którymś momencie Anthony znów go podnosi i przestawia ich, tak, że Loki leży na plecach. Człowiek unosi brew, spinając się…

\- Nie, nie – mówi bóg. – Dałem słowo. Nie mogę złamać obietnicy.

\- Nie możesz czy nie chcesz? – pyta Loki.

\- To i to. Teraz, czy mogę kontynuować?

Jest coś nieco dziwnego w Anthonym, pokój jest trochę cieplejszy niż powinien być według Lokiego, na końcu języka człowiek czuje smak przypominający metal, ale nie jest w stanie tego wszystkiego złożyć w całość, nie obchodzi go to, bo Anthony właśnie złapał go za stopę i Loki prawie kopnął go w twarz.

Przypadkiem.

\- Oczywiście – mówi, próbując wyglądać niewinnie.

Wtedy Anthony zaczyna masować jego stopy i Loki decyduje, że może jednak nie będzie próbował kopać go w twarz.

Przynajmniej nie dzisiaj.

* * *

Anthony przenosi ich do łóżka Lokiego, gdy człowiek zasypia. Gdy jest podnoszony przez asa, tylko mamrocze coś pod nosem, przekręca się i wtula twarz w zagłębienie jego gardła.

Loki, jak się okazuje, śpi na boku, wtulając się w poduszkę trochę jak kot. Anthony przystaje na chwilę, ściąga spodnie i dołącza do niego na łóżku, przez co Loki lekko otwiera oczy.

\- Cii – mruczy as przy skórze śmiertelnika, całując nagie ramię i muskając środek pleców. Loki uspokaja się, czując wagę i ciepło Anthony’ego, a jego oddech szybko się wyrównuje i zwalnia.

Dobrze.

Anthony po prostu przygląda mu się przez chwilę, głaszcząc go po włosach.

Sprytny i genialny, i w środku taki sam twórca, jak Anthony; nic dziwnego, że Loki prawie się rozsypuje w jego pobliżu, szczególnie, że bóg miał czas i przyjemność go zrozumieć. Jest między nimi połączenie, które śmiertelnik jest w stanie wyczuć, które przyciąga jego wzrok i uwagę, nawet jeśli on sam o tym nie wie i nie potrafi tego ubrać w słowa.

Nie ma aż tak wiele równie jasnych dusz. Anthony nie ma zamiaru go puszczać.

Loki mamrocze coś przez sen, marszcząc brwi i Anthony przesuwa rękę z jego szyi na biceps, obejmuje go ramieniem i przyciąga do swej piersi. Jakikolwiek koszmar chciał go nawiedzić, odszedł; śmiertelnik znów uspokaja się, jego twarz się rozluźnia, a ciało, przytulone do asa, odpręża.

Anthony całuje jego skroń – błogosławi, przynosi szczęście, obdarza – dopracowuje trochę to, co tworzy Lokiego. _Ulepsza_.

Zawsze powinny być jakieś wyjątki.


End file.
